Wild Card
by Chardonnayripper
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, and short stories. Klaroline. (Smut and fluff, some AU and some AH - authors notes and summary before each so you know)
1. Say Something

**Authors Note:** This is my first drabble/one-shot. Most will be Klaroline. As of now, all covers and edits are made be me and can be found on my tumblr under the hastag wildcardfanfic. My tumblr is the same as my fanfiction penname. Feel free to leave ideas, prompts, comments, etc!

**Prompt:** Caroline feels like her and Klaus are spending less time together. She feels like he's beginning to lose sight of what's really important.

**Say Something**

* * *

There was a soft dip of pressure in the bed behind her. The clock on the bedside table dimly lit that it was 2:10 in the morning. Caroline felt the comforter pull upwards just the tiniest bit so it covered her shoulder completely. It would have been a subtly sweet gesture if the stale scent of blood didn't find her nose with her vampire sense of smell. She could hear him sighing from exhaustion.

"Where were you?" She muttered quietly, barely audible. Regardless, she knew he could hear her clearly with the hybrid hearing.

"With Marcel, love," Klaus informed. His voice was raspy and tired. She heard him shuffle and could tell that he was still completely dressed in the clothes he wore through the day. It explained why he smelled like dirty blood. "Lots of business to attend to."

That's all Klaus did now-a-days. Ever since Marcel decided to pledge allegiance to Klaus, all Klaus did was stay out doing God knows what. Things in the Quarter were orderly and positive during the day. Everything seemed like it was going well - but unfortunately there was always someone to punish. Someone was always silently breaking the laws and treaties put in place by the supernatural leaders of New Orleans.

While Elijah helped when he could, keeping things more orderly and less messy, he was also very enthralled in his relationship with Katherine. She had moved down to Louisiana a year and a half ago with Caroline. Her excuse was that she had wanted to spend her new human life anywhere but _boring ass Mystic Falls_ - and because Caroline was _somewhat_ her friend - she allowed her to tag along. Caroline knew Katherine's excuse was bullshit and she just she wanted another chance at winning Elijah's heart. Obviously, it worked.

Caroline's reason for moving was to finally stop denying that the only man she ever thought she could love since breaking up with Tyler was Klaus. Whenever she saw the fierce love in Damon and Elena, or even Bonnie and Jeremy, it made her yearn for something just as intense. The last time she felt that way was when she was with Klaus.

Caroline closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She reminisced back to the first day in New Orleans.

_Katherine had run off to look at the open shops. Caroline hadn't called Klaus, deciding that surprising him might be a better idea. But didn't hit her until now that maybe he could be seeing someone else. __**It's worth a try. **__She thought, trying to keep positive. Even if he was, she had forever ahead of her to find another love of her life._

_ She pulled her to the side over her shoulder as she walked through the crowd, thoughts still buzzing in her head. __**I know he still won't want me to leave if he's seeing someone. But I'll stay a day or two with Katherine then just.. go.. where can I go... New York? I should make a li-**_

_"Finally," The familiar voice knocked her from her thoughts and stopped her breathing. Caroline's eyes were glistening before she could even hear him finish his sentence. He was staring at her with the same eyes. Eyes filled with sheer happiness and wholehearted love. "I know it's only been a few months, but it feels like centuries."_

_ "Too long." Caroline said, nodding._

_ Klaus stepped forward and cupped her face carefully in his rough hands. "Caroline. If you're here for some kind of help, I'll can arrange whatever you need... But if you're here to visit - I just don't think I can bear to say good-"_

_ "I'm here because I intend to be with my last love." She smiled._

"Caroline, what is it?" Klaus asked, leaning up on an elbow and peering at her through the darkness.

She assumed that he had fallen into his usual deep slumbers and wouldn't wake up to hear. While she re-lived the memory in her mind, tears started streaming down her face uncontrollably. She sniffed and wiped under her eyes but it was useless as more tears forced down with every blink.

She pushed down the covers and got out of bed before tossing them back up on her side. "I just can't sleep. Go back to bed, Nik."

* * *

Caroline walked into the grand bathroom attached to the master bedroom. She closed the door before turning on a light so it didn't bother Klaus. Instead of turning on all the lights, she pulled a few large candles from the closet and lit them. She placed a few around the large bathtub before turning on the warm water. After placing a couple more candles on the counter, she turned off the lights so that the only source of light were the dim candles.

She pulled off her creamy satin nightie and slipped off her matching panties, rolling her eyes at the sight. He hardly ever saw them these days anyway.

After Caroline slipped herself into the water, she took a handful of it and splashed her face. It had been dry and uncomfortable from crying. Her long blonde hair was down and the tips were getting wet but it didn't faze her. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Caroline?" She heard from outside the door.

Her eyes closed slowly and she leaned forward to press her chin against her knees. "What?"

Klaus opened the door an inch but not enough to stick his head inside. "Can I come in, love?"

Caroline didn't answer. She wanted to snap at him and say "no, fuck you, you need sleep and I'm probably too much of an inconvenience", but then she also wanted to take the more mature route and just let him in.

When she didn't reply he took it upon himself to come in. He walked quietly and slowly into the darkened bathroom and closed the door behind him. Caroline was looking ahead of her so she couldn't see his expression. She heard him shuffle until he was besides the tub.

"I made you cry," he said. Caroline looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows at the pain on his face. "I'm sorry I've been selfish. Caroline, I'm sorry that you're hurt."

She looked ahead of her and tilted her head to rest it on her shoulder. Klaus stood up and undressed, shirt over his head first, followed by his pants, boxer briefs and socks. It didn't faze her at all. Her eyes followed him when he was in her line of vision as he climbed into the bathtub and sat across from her.

"I am mad at you," Caroline said quietly. "but that's not why I was crying."

Klaus reached forward and swept a strand of hair from her forehead before placing his hand over hers on her knee.

"I was thinking about when I came here. To New Orleans. To stay with you. I was thinking about when I saw you in the Quarter," Caroline shook her head when her voice started to raise. She was finally able to let it out. "Where'd it go, Klaus? I still have this undying love for you, but where is our outlet? Where is the fucking romance? Things were supposed to change. Love, family - they were supposed to come first. Now its never seeing you and hearing about the infamous King Klaus to watch out for. I miss the old you."

"Why haven't you told me this sooner?"

"I don't know. I didn't know if I was being... clingy."

Klaus leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're the most amazing woman I know. You'll never be clingy. You're right. This has happened before, I've lost sight of what is most important. One of the most horrible mistakes a man can make."

Caroline half smiled. "At least I can set you straight."

"You are most important," He said. "Thank you for telling me and not just giving up on me."

She let go of her knees so she could reach out and pull his face to hers. She kissed him slowly and he slipped his hands around her jaw towards her ears to hold her face before sitting up on his knees.

"Maybe while we're in here we get you cleaned up." Caroline suggested, a smirk covering her face.

Klaus looked down at the dried blood on his arms and narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. Some of the water had drained, so he turned the faucet back on and the heat up before adding bubbles. He reached behind the faucet and grabbed a loofah before tossing it at Caroline. She caught it before it hit her in the face.

It didn't take long before Caroline had soaped up Klaus's arms, neck, and hands to get rid of the blood. It also didn't take long for him to press her body up against the back of the tub with her flat against it.

He dipped his head into her neck and nipped with vampire teeth, leaving tiny puncture wounds down her neck like a pattern. He lapped up the tears of blood while trailing his hand down her side. Caroline used the bottom of her foot to push down the silver handle that opens the tub stopper. It slowly let the water start to drain. As her and Klaus started to grind against each other, it was becoming hard not to keep herself from submerging underwater and being slippery with bubbles was hard enough.

Caroline bucked up at Klaus's full hard on and whined. They hadn't had sex in a little while, and right now she needed it asap. As he started to lower himself to ravish her soapy breasts, she pulled up one of her hands that he hand laced his fingers with and bit into his wrist. He hummed at the blood sharing. She took enough to heal her neck before renewing her attention to him.

The way he was peppering kisses down her body made her sure of what he planned to do next - but she wanted him inside her now. Not his mouth, not his fingers, his cock.

"Nik, no, just do what I say this time," she begged, scratching at his shoulders, desperate for him to come back up.

For once in their sexual escapades, he obliged and pulled himself back up to her. When they were at eye level Caroline flipped them over and grabbed his hands, sinking down on his throbbing erection. Her head flew back as she started rolling her hips and using her hands to guide Klaus's hands over her body. Klaus thrusted with her, crying out her name as if she was a saint who saved him.

He freed one of his hands to hold her thigh and press a thumb against her clit. She let out a high-pitched moan before grasping the side of the tub.

"Nik!" She gasped before her body quaked almost violently with an orgasm. Her orgasm seemed to be the tipping point for him as he followed soon after, grunting as he spilled inside her tight sex. Caroline leaned forward and collapsed on top of him, Klaus ran his hand up her spine before kissing the top of her head.

After a minute of laying in contempment Caroline slowly got up and off of Klaus and stepped out of the tub. Klaus followed her back into the bedroom. They both seemed to smile at each other through the darkness as Caroline pulled on one of Klaus's t shirts and Klaus grabbed a pair of sweatpants.

They climbed back into bed, but instead of turned away or or a space between them, Klaus spooned Caroline from behind. Caroline held one of his arms to her mouth, kissing it softly. He smelled like lavender bubbles.

"I could never give up on you." She whispered.

He kissed the back of her hair. "You pull me back with a tear, a look. That's how I know you're the one."


	2. Hot Whiskey Eyes

**Authors Note**: I'm more than happy with the outcome of my first chapter. I'm glad that you guys liked it and left reviews. Just to remind you, I have an extra edit specifically for this one-shot and it's on my tumblr (also chardonnayripper).

**Prompt**: It's Girl's Night at Rousseau's where Cami works.

**Hot Whiskey Eyes**

"Oh God, how many have you had already?" Kat asked, hopping onto the stool next to Caroline. Caroline's hair was up into a messy ponytail. That usually meant that she was seriously buzzed and that the heat was rising to her neck and face. The fact that they had the whole vampire alcohol tolerance thing meant that she had probably three times the alcohol in her system then the average buzzed human.

Caroline turned her head towards Katherine and batted her eyelashes. "Only a few shots of whiskey, my dear. When I heard your heels clickin', I asked Cami to get you your bottle of tequila."

Kat squinched her nose in delight and smiled, clapping her hands together just as Cami arrived behind the bar.

"You get this on the house today, but only if you share," Cami said, placing the tequila in front of Kat before dropping down a couple shot glasses. "It's been a long day and I'm sick and tired of my ass being grabbed."

Rebekah seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, sliding into the stool on the opposite side of Caroline so Caroline had Rebekah sitting on one side of her and Katherine on the other.

"Who's been grabbing your ass?" Rebekah asked, reaching behind the bar for the bottle of whiskey that Cami had been using to pour Caroline shots earlier. "Do you have names? Faces? I'd love to play some games tonight."

"No, Beks, you will not compel another man to profess his love to Klaus again. It wasn't funny..." Caroline sighed, knocking back another shot before snorting. "Well, not funny for him. I thought it was kind of funny but Klaus was so confused. I hardly remember that girls night."

The four girls laughed in unison and took a couple more drinks before Caroline hopped off her stool and threw her hands in the air when the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard started playing loud throughout the bar. Her white camisole rode up when her arms rose baring her flat stomach and low rise jeans. The other girls watched her dance and run her hands down her body during the chorus, singing all the words by heart.

"Come on, damn it!" Caroline whined. She leaned forward to take one more shot before grabbing Rebekah because Katherine was already getting out of her seat.

By the time they got to the dance floor a completely different song came on. It was a dance-able beat, another song Caroline knew by heart. She was hardly paying attention at her friends when she got into the music. It usually got this way - she got ridiculously drunk, enticed in music, then let it completely take over her body... in a way that she could probably make good money as a stripper. Luckily for her, she had very non-judgmental friends.

Cami was laughing and called Caroline's name, taking her out of the trance as the chorus started. Caroline looked over her shoulder to see Cami had moved everything off the left side of the bar and all of the stools out of the way.

She hit the bar with her hand. "If you're going to show off your drunk ass moves, do it up here because Rebekah is trying to videotape it."

Caroline laughed, her head dropping backwards before walking over and placing her hands on the bar before hopping on top. It took a minute for her to catch herself from falling and to stand up straight from the alcohol but when she was good, she looked down to see Kat on the dance floor with a bunch of other women patrons and Rebekah swaying her hips but looking her way with her phone on.

Cami went over to the radio and dock and put on a new song. She knew that Caroline would know it, and soon the bar was filled with Kat Graham's "Supa Dope".

Caroline strutted down the bar, singing along with the music. Not just mouthing the words - singing over them. She moved her head with the attitude in the lyrics and rolled her shoulders with the beat. When she got to the wooden beam separating the left side of the bar and the front bar facing the entrance, she leaned her body against it and fisted a hand in her hair. When slid down the beam slowly, Cami, Kat, Rebekah plus a few other 'Girls Night' patrons hollared and clapped. She couldn't help but smile and slide back up so she could stand. She danced for the rest of the song before leaving her _audience_ with a complementary booty shake.

Katherine was laughing as she watched Caroline collapse on the bar, sitting down and swinging her legs over the side.

"At least you'll remember this in the morning." She smiled.

"Kat, my face is so hot," Caroline said, taking Katherine's hands and making her cup her face. "Wait, what?"

"Rebekah taped it, remember? And you're hot because you drank your weight in whiskey."

"Oh yeah." Caroline laughed and shrugged.

Suddenly, Rebekah ran up to the pair of them. The way she was all pushy and quick made her a source of attention and Cami walked over to the threesome.

"We have a slight problem."

Cami raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I accidentally sent the video."

Caroline let out some mumble-gibberish sound before literally smacking Rebekah in the forehead with her palm. It wasn't hard at all, she didn't even stumble. Katherine pressed her lips together to supress a laugh.

Rebekah let out a long sigh to gain her composure. "I am only pretending that didn't happen because person I accidentally sent the video to is waiting for you outside the bar."

* * *

Caroline stumbled out of the bar after refusing to let anyone help her. She knew for a fact though that the other three girls were peeking out of a window somewhere.

She expected to see him, arms behind his back with his oh-so-serious expression, ready to give a lecture about safety or responsibility or something along those lines. It wasn't like that at all. He had his hands in his dark jean pockets and an amused smirk on his tilted face.

"You think all that alcohol and dancing on bars tuckered you out?" he asked, still smirking.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not tired... Are you making fun of me?"

"It was Girl's Night at Rousseau's tonight right? Women only?"

"Of course."

"Then truthfully," He sighed, stepping forward to run his hands down her bare arms. They left goosebumps in their path. "I'm here to take you home. Because the moment I saw you dancing in that video, I had to have you again."

Caroline rolled her eyes and unintentionally snorted. "I'm sorry."

"Whiskey?"

"Lots of whiskey!" She smiled before leaning in to hug him. "Carry me home."

* * *

After they got to the Mansion and Caroline downed a bloodbag, she felt as if she had a much clearer head. She was still giggly at the events of the night, but the genuine drunkeness was gone.

Klaus had pulled out her pajama's for her and was waiting in bed. He would have sat in the kitchen and helped her feed but she insisted he go get ready for bed. It wasn't until she saw him there leaning against the headboard, shirtless as usual with the comforter draped over his lower half, that she wasn't tired anymore.

Caroline fingered the soft fabric of the soft cotton of Klaus's oversized t-shirt he had left out for her to sleep in. He knew it was one her favorite things to sleep in.

"Nik," Caroline said with a long sigh. She already had his attention since she walked into the room but now he furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to go to bed."

Klaus smiled and tilted his head. "We don't have to go to bed, Caroline. I'm not tired."

"What do you want to do?" She asked boldly and raised an eyebrow.

He raised an arm to motion for her. Caroline crawled onto the bed - still clothed in what she wore that night - and sat on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist before firmly grabbing her butt.

Caroline squealed and unintentionally thrust forward, making Klaus groan.

"I never knew how talented you were with shaking your rear, love." He snickered, leaning his head back to smile at her.

Caroline playfully glared at him. "I was drunk and it was Girl's Night. Don't make fun of me."

"Oh I'm definitely not making fun," he explained and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "As long as I'm the only one ever allowed to touch."

His hands roamed down her back towards the top of her jeans before grasping the hem of her cami and pulling it over her head. Caroline let go of him so she could unsnap her bra before he changed their positions and was suddenly on top of her, on muscled arm holding himself from crushing her and the other pulling her bra off entirely.

"Nik," Caroline whispered as he started to kiss her collarbone. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Don't tell the others, but this is_ so_ much better than Girl's Night."

He kissed her lips, passionately, desperately, and lovingly before trailing back down towards her neck then chest. When Caroline went for his boxers and managed to push them off with her feet and started with her own jeans buttons, he laughed and sat up quickly to take her jeans off themself followed by her panties.

Once they were both undressed, Caroline flipped Klaus over and leaned down to kiss him. He could smell her arousal and almost feel the heat of it against his own. While they kissed and he grabbed her hair with one hand, he slipped his fingers from his free hand between her legs. She moaned in his mouth and swiveled her hips as if she was looking for his hands again. He didn't want to tease so he touched her again but this time let two fingers slide into her.

His hands were so rugged and rough and Caroline was moaning as she road his fingers almost as if it were his cock. The purring and soft whines alone was about to get Klaus off. He pulled his fingers out and slid his erection into her pulsing heat before she could show any disappointment from the lack of friction.

Caroline was panting, and Klaus was only temporarily taken out of bliss as Caroline changed positions so she was facing away from him.

Each of them seemed to gasp from the different angles. Klaus was in awe at the sight of Caroline's perfect ass in front of him. He ran his hands over her soft skin before sitting up while thrusting along with her.

"Caroline, love," Klaus muttered against her neck. He was on the edge but before he could cum, Caroline let out a gutted shriek of pleasure seconds before. She rode her orgasm out as he came inside her and they both breathed heavily until they couldn't move anymore.

After a few minutes of laying in each others arms and arguing over who was going to get up and turn out the light, Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed her shirt from the bottom of the bed. She slipped it over her head before heading over towards the door.

When she passed her dresser. she saw her phone lighting up.

_Was Klaus mad? I'm so sorry, Caroline. I'll make it up to you! - Rebekah_

Caroline smiled to herself before replying.

_He was pissed. You owe me big time. - Caroline_


	3. Hammock Horror

**Authors Note**: This one is AH and while it has smut, it's also a bit more of a comedy. I wrote it off a whim when my girl Brittany **(IG; fandomfirex and tumblr; xobrittanyv)** came up with the idea.

**Prompt**: Caroline is on her way home from a week away from Klaus. He has a wet dream but wakes up with a big problem... with his penis. (AU; AH)

**Hammock Horror**

* * *

Klaus paced back and forth, bourbon in one hand and his phone in the other. The only thing on his mind was his wife. Caroline had been gone for a week. Seven days. Almost 168 sex-less, kiss-less, boring hours without his beautiful blonde sass-master. She had left their new mansion in Miami to fly up to Mystic Falls, Virginia and judge in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. He tried his best to convince her not, but she _was_ former Miss Mystic through her High School years and he didn't want to push too much when she pressed how important it was to her.

It took even more convincing, and a promise to make the day she comes back one that he'd _never_ forget, to have Klaus give in on letting her stay a whole week to catch up with Elena and Bonnie when the actual pageant only lasted a couple days.

It was a little past 10 am and Caroline's flight was scheduled to get in around 3 pm. Klaus shot back the rest of his bourbon and thought of Caroline finally coming home. He couldn't wait to hold her and kiss every inch of her perfect body. It was just a plus that he knew to expect a day of mind blowing sex.

He was already getting horny and tried to shake it off. Without luck, he decided to set his glass on the counter and head out into the very large and very private backyard that they owned and stripped down to nothing.

It was a bit over 100 degrees, but jumping into the pool was a rush of cold ice to his body. It definitely took his mind off what was to be. He did a few laps in the crystal clear water before climbing the stairs and stepping onto the hot stone walkway. He hopped onto the grass to cool his feet and realized he hadn't brought a towel and didn't want to walk into the house dripping wet.

Wanting to pass the time, dry off, and certain the warmth would comfort his body into a certain nap - Klaus ran his hands through his wet hair and went to rest in the hammock Caroline had put up herself in a beautiful area of the yard covered in palm trees. Before he knew it, he was passed out cold.

* * *

_"Nik," Caroline whimpered, her elbows on his shoulders and bent so her hands were running through his hair. They sat on one of the simple chairs in the kitchen nook, Klaus the proper way but Caroline on his lap facing him. She kissed him hard, sharp breaths coming from their noses as they fought for dominance with their tongues. Caroline released him to reach down and swiftly pull his loose white t-shirt over his head and throw it on the kitchen floor._

_Klaus could feel his erection throb painfully. He could tell that Caroline felt it too because she was pressing hard against it. Since she was wearing her black short-shorts and basically riding him her wetness was almost drenching out of the sides. She started to constantly crack her neck and back with need._

_"Caroline, take off those damn useless things you call shorts!" Klaus whined, grasping her waist and pulling at the elastic._

_"THEN TAKE OFF YOUR JEANS, NIK, I'M NOT JUST PULLING DOWN THE ZIPPER!" Caroline snapped._

_He laughed as they both stood up, quick as ever, and tore off the rest of their clothes. Klaus fell back on the chair and Caroline threw herself on top of him, making the chair skid across the floor a few inches._

_"Fuck!" Caroline cried, sliding on top of his cock immediately until he filled her completely. She was desperate for him. Klaus groaned and grasped at her ass. Yes, Caroline was sassy, sarcastic, and could be a fireball - but when she cussed during sex it turned him on to the point that he could almost cum at a couple words._

_Klaus held onto her as Caroline reached behind him to hold the back of the chair so she could lean back and rock her hips in different directions._

_"Oh love," Klaus moaned._

_**"Nik,"**_

_"Perfect, Caroline, you're so perfect."_

_**"...Tell me something I don't know. Wake up."**_

_"Caroline..."_

_**"Niklaus, wake up."**_

Something startled Klaus out of his sleep and he felt a stinging sensation on his ass. He lifted his head and realized he had moved around in his sleep so he was lying face down on the hammock now.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Caroline greeted. Klaus lifted his head and turned to see his wife smiling down at him from where she was standing. "I like your outfit."

"Only the best for you, sweetheart."

He smiled and she smirked before raising her hand. "Well thanks to your birthday suit and refusal to wake up to my voice you'll have my hand print on your ass."

"Better yours than anyone else's."

"Now get up and kiss me. You were right, 7 days was too long."

Klaus wasn't one to deny that kind of demand. As he used his arms as leverage and pushed up to turn to his front, he suddenly yelled in pain when he felt a hard tug.

Caroline was quick to dash around the hammock onto the opposite side where her husband had seemed to look down when he yelled. "What is it, Nik?"

Unless of tragedy or utter sadness, Klaus had never been at a loss for words. He tried moving again but grunted terribly before whimpering. "Caroline, get a sharp knife, cut me out of here."

When she tilted her head he saw her mouth drop at what he could hardly bare to look at. He had somehow gotten his manhood stuck in one of the woven loops of the hammock. The loops were a safe size, large enough for maybe him to slip in accidentally when he is... soft. But he must have gotten hard when he had the wet dream about Caroline. Then somehow the moving around had tightened the loop and he was swollen, and still swelling. Basically his dick looked like it was being choked and couldn't breathe.

Caroline ran into the house and was back into the yard before he knew it. He watched her carefully as she chopped away at the hammock so he was free to stand first. She helped him walk towards the house and got him inside to somewhat lay down before looking at the damage.

"Nik," She said uneasily. "I can cut as much of the rope as I can but you should go to the hospital. Little Nik is so swollen and I don't want to hurt you if I try to cut the rope around it. It looks like it might be embedded it your skin."

Klaus was in to much pain to snap at her for using her nickname for his manhood. Without argument, she stood up and ran upstairs to their bedroom to grab him sweatpants and a shirt.

* * *

After they got to the ER and Klaus was finally free of embedded junk, he lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling while Caroline rested her head on his hand. She sat in a grey swivel chair next to him.

"That was horrifyingly embarrassing."

"I still love you."

Klaus gave her a look and shook his head while she stuck out her tongue. There was a knock at the door before the doctor came in.

"Alright Mr. Mikaelson. Everything seems to be okay - we got the rope off safely but there were just a few scrapes and cuts so I am going to prescribe you some antibiotics just in case. You should start to get feeling back soon. As for the severe swelling, that will take a little time to go down, so ice will help as well."

Caroline snickered and patted her husbands hand_. _"You should totally be on_ Untold Secrets of the ER_."

The doctor laughed with her as she looked at her chart, missing Klaus's glare. She cleared her voice. "So last but not least, I have to let you know that you should avoid sex for at least 3 to 4 weeks and that goes for masturbating as well."

Klaus closed his eyes and slammed his head back onto his pillow. "Yes Doctor."

She smiled sympathetically to Caroline before nodding and letting herself out of the room.

Slowly and with a sigh, Caroline stood up and kissed Klaus on the temple. "I guess today was still a day you'd _never_ forget!"

"Caroline!"

"Too soon?"


End file.
